Want to Make You Feel Wanted
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: AU. I am not really sure how to summarize this story. It's short and sweet, with a bit of angst. Six parts in total, and already completed. LuSam and Jarly.


**This is AU. Jason and Carly have never dated and neither have Sonny and Carly. Michael does not exist, in fact Carly does not have any kids. Everyone in this story is around 25/26. **

**Part 1**

She followed the direction of his stare and once again it was fixed on another woman. That other woman being Carly. They were at Dante and Lulu's engagement party, and Jason was supposed to be her date, but most of the night his attention had been on his blond best friend. Not that Sam wasn't used to it, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Her and Jason were only casual, having met through his sister Emily. Emily and Sam went to college together for a short time, before Sam dropped out to be a full time mom to her daughter and a wife to Patrick Drake. But when that fell through, she just decided it was too late to go back.

Sam stood at the refreshment table alone, watching as Carly pulled Jason onto the dance floor. She sighed and downed her fifth glass of champagne.

"It's kinda disturbing isn't it? Their connection?"

Sam jumped at the sound of a familiar voice beside her. She looked up at Lucky Spencer, and shook her head. He was a couple years older than her. Emily's best friend. She had seen him around while her and Emily were still hanging out, but never paid much attention to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

He nudged her. "Then you must be the only one, because it's obvious that Jason and Carly have a thing for each other."

Now she remembered why she never paid much attention to him before now.

"Whatever," she said, moving to grab another glass of whine off a passing tray, but he followed her.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" He asked, seemingly concerned, but Sam didn't buy into the bullshit. Not anymore. All guys were the same. That's why her and Jason were just casual.

"So what if it does," she bit out.

She began to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Dance with me?"

She looked up into his gray-blue eyes and there was something in them that made her nod. Or maybe it was simply the alcohol running through her system. After all Sam wasn't known for believing in romantic bullshit. Not anymore at least. Not since Patrick Drake. She had wasted five years on that man, but had gained the greatest gift. Her three year old daughter.

As Lucky pulled her onto the dance floor her eyes went to Jason and Carly, who were both laughing as Jason attempted to dance. He had never agreed to dance with her. And they were dating. Oh well. It was just casual. It wasn't like he was stomping on her heart or anything.

"It's okay to be jealous ya know? It's just not okay to deny it."

Lucky's voice drew her attention back to him.

"Let's say I'm jealous. What does it matter? He's not going to stop seeing his best friend for some casual girlfriend."

"You could break up with him."

"But, I'm not jealous."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You're easier to read than you think, McCall."

Despite herself, she shivered.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Carly laughed when Jason, once again, stepped on her foot.

"Jase you suck at this."

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, beginning to pull away with a smile on his face.

She shook her head quickly, and pulled him back to her. "No, it's okay."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You're not." He was. How could he not? He weighed twice as much as her, but it felt too good to be held by him to not ignore the pain. Sure she was dating Johnny Zacchara, but that didn't mean she wasn't in love with Jason. She always had been, but it was always something she had kept to herself, and she always planned to. Or at least she had, until he got a girlfriend for the first time in nearly five years.

It seemed serious with Sam, no matter how many times he said it was just casual. Maybe it was just her paranoia or jealousy, but Carly was known for her good instincts. And they told her that Sam was serious competition. But now, as she saw her dancing with Lucky, she wasn't so threatened by her.


End file.
